


The Day Agni and Aine Came Down

by Kalifa100



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a cute turtleduck, Angry Spirits, Azula is Crazy, Dragon Mai, Dragon Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Firebender Mai, Gen, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Right Before The Day of Black Sun, Spirit Mai, Spirit Shenanigans, Spirit Zuko (Avatar), The Great Spirits are one big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalifa100/pseuds/Kalifa100
Summary: What if Zuko died at the North Pole? What if Mai died when she heard the news. What if, early in their lives, the spirits Agni and Aine blessed the two. How would this change things?MaikoAlternative Universe   UNDER REVISION
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

It was a calm night for the GAang, Sokka-a Southern Watertribe Warrior-in-training, Katara-the last Southern Water Tribe Waterbender, Toph- a blind Master Earthbender, and Aang- the Avatar and Last Airbender.

They were en route to the others for the upcoming invasion on the Day of Black Sun. They surrounded a small campfire hiding from any Fire Nation patrols just enjoying the company of each other.

Suddenly a chill blew over the camp, extinguishing the fire. When the GAang opened their eyes, they saw a humanoid clad in a white tunic, outer robe, leggings, and a skirt of sorts, wearing an orange oni mask, much like the Blue Spirit’s, standing in the fire pit, glowing softly.

Sokka shot up to a fighting stance, holding the boomerang threateningly. The others got into their respective bending stances. The new arrival appeared unfazed. Sokka threw his boomerang, but the stranger easily dodged it, even when it came back. The others attempted to bend elements but couldn’t.

“Wh-why can’t we bend?” Aang exclaimed.

“I don’t know?” Katana replied, just as perplexed.

“I can’t see!” Toph exclaimed, fear in her voice.

It was at this moment that Aang took the time to see his surroundings. He noticed something strange. The moon’s light seems clearer, the air crisper, the sounds of the forest nonexistent. Then it clicked.

“Guys, this is the spirit world.”

* * *

“So you're telling me that this is the Spirit World and that is a spirit!?” Sokka yelled, gesturing around him and the supposed spirit.

“Yes Sokka” Katara deadpanned.

“So that’s why I cannot see. Bending is impossible here,” Toph mused.

“Mr Spirit, May I ask who you are?” Aang asked the masked person.

They nodded then said, “ I am Akul, the Orange Spirit, Askari Warrior and protector of Agni and Aine and all their children.”

Their voice was feminine and angelic. The mouthpiece of the mask stayed immobile as she spoke.

“Is there a reason you're here, Spirit Akul?” Aang asked nicely before Sokka could say something disrespectful.

“Yes, but first, let’s make things easier for the blind child of Oma,” she answered. Toph closed her eyes and took a small step back when the last part was said. Akul strode over to her.

“I will restore sight so long as you are in this place among spirits. Open your eyes child and lift your face.” She did as she was told. The Orange Spirit placed one hand in Toph’s and another on her eyes. She then spoke some words in another language. When the hands were removed, Toph’s eyes weren’t as milky was before.

“Toph?” Katara asked softly. A smile graced her lips as Toph looked around.

“I can see.”

Sokka stood there, dumbfounded. Then went onto a ridiculously long rant that the author is too lazy to write.

Once he was done, the Askari Warrior chuckled.

“To answer your question, Young Avatar, I was sent here to get you to Agni’s and Aine’s Court of Fire, for you have been summoned. All of you.”

“We were summoned by the Great Sun and Fire Spirits?” Katara asked, a little confused, “How are you supposed to take us to them?”

“Like this,” the warrior responded, then she pulled out a whistle in the shape of a flame and blew into it. Seconds later, a large white and orange wyvern slithered between the trees.

After everyone got onto the wyvern, whose name is Atari, they were soaring in the sky. The scenery was beautiful.

Toph was, of course, soaking it up with her spiritual sight.

* * *

After a while in the sky, Atari roared and climbed higher and higher. Higher than Appa has. Higher than the highest peak in the Northern Air Temple. Higher than physically possible. But higher they went. Until Akul urged Atari to slow to a cruising speed.

To the GAang, it seemed that the sun was getting closer and warmer but not burning the air.

The wyvern, once close enough, dove into the core of the sun, shooting a stream of multicolored fire. The GAang closed their eyes in fear.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all so much for the Kudos!!!!

“It’s okay, we’re here.”

They slowly opened their eyes. Atari cruised in the air, surrounded by other wyverns and their riders. Light covered the whole area. The gardens, fields, buildings, they were all beautiful. But nothing could compare to what can only be classified as a palace.

A combination of the Fire Nation Palace and the pyramids in Omashu, the building was otherworldly. All the Air Temples combined couldn’t come close to its size. On the uppermost point of the palace, the area was large and flat. Coming out of it was a large ring of solid gold, the source of the light as the centerpiece. In front of it was a covered pavilion in Fire Nation red and gold. Two thrones of fire were situated closest to the source of light on a high dais made of lava, smaller gilded chairs were lined along the sides. One side held different spirits of the sun and fire. The other held the past Fire avatars and carefully selected master firebenders. 

“Hey look Aang, your past lives,” Sokka practically yelled into the Air nomad’s ear.

The Askari Warrior led Atari to the open part of the roof. Once everyone dismounted, stableboys led the wyvern away. Warriors dressed similarly as Akul poured out onto the roof, some forming up around the entourage, others going to their posts around the pavilion. Akul turned to the GAang with a serious tone.

“You are about to meet the Patron Lord and Lady of all Firebenders. Do NOT, under any circumstances, anger their Illumineses furthermore. For if you do, not just you, but the whole world will pay dearly. GOT IT?!”

The GAang nodded fervently.

“Good. Now come, they are waiting for you.”

* * *

She led them into the pavilion. The murmuring stopped as members of the court turned their heads to the four new arrivals. The said arrivals stopped in front of the thrones, atop of a large, circular stone with the emblem of Fire glowing faintly. 

A spokesman strided to a podium in front of the dais, robes flowing in a nonexistent wind.

“Announcing the arrival of their Luminescences,” he shouted with purpose in his voice,” The Patron Lord and Lady of Firbenders! Lady Aine, the Great Spirit of Fire, the Blade of Flame, the Wielder of the Blaze, the Queen of Heat, and the goddess of the Eternal Inferno! And Lord Agni, the Great Spirit of the Sun, the Arrow of Light, the Wielder of the Stars, the King of Daylight, and the god of the Eternal Flare!” With that, the spokesman turned and bowed to the source of light, as did the other members of the Court. After a few fleeting moments, Akul nudged the GAang to kneel. They did.

Then, in the most amount of glory one could muster, two great dragons shot up to the sky. 

The left one was red with clawed gold wings, black legs with a strip of gold, black spinels, and ash grey fins at the tip of the tail and on the sides of its head. Adorning its large horns, thick black rope criss-crossed to hold an emblem of the Sun. Wicked sharp fangs and teeth filled its mouth with a forked tongue accompanying them. All the wing bones and talons were maroon. On its face was a large scar that covered the left eye. By the looks of it, it was male.

The right one was maroon with clawed red wings, solid black legs, black spinels, and black fins at the end of the tail and on the sides of its head. Adorning its slightly smaller horns, thick gold rope criss-crossed to hold an emblem of Fire. The same teeth and tongue as the other’s, if albeit smaller, filled its powerful jaws. All it’s wing bones and talons were gold. This was distinctly female.

They flew around a choreographed dance in the sky then flew into the center of the source of light and transformed. The GAang couldn’t make out the details of the two as they glided down by their capes and sat in their respective thrones, the flames and glow from the lava obscuring their features. The Court rose up in that moment. Akul steps to the edge of the round stone.

“My Lord Agni, I have done as you asked. I have found the Avatar and his friends and brought them forth to your ethereal glory. I present to you and the members of your Court of Fire, Avatar Aang, Master Katara, Master Toph, and Southern Warrior Sokka.” As their names were spoken, the person bowed low. The Lord of the Sun stood and strided towards the railing and leaned over. The GAang, aside from Toph, collectively gasped. Toph turned towards them with a question in her eyes.

The Lord of Fire had black boots with a strip of gold in the center, red pants with a red and black tunic. Over that was a sleeveless outer darker red robe with gold accents the shape of flames with a black belt. The gold cape that was attached to the cuffs on his wrists had maroon veins. On his neck was the emblem of the Sun. The darkest hair flowed just past his shoulders, part of it in a Phoenix plume. On it was a headpiece much like the Fire Lord’s but bigger. What skin showed was a typical pale shade. His lips were pulled into a tight smile. His teeth shared startling similarities to that of the dragon’s. His eyes were that of molten gold, pupils slitted. Adorning the left eye was a red, mottled scar.

Aang whispered in disbelief, “Zuko.” Toph’s face then matched the others’. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so.

After rewriting and reenvisioning, I have (Finally) put up a new and improved version of this. It's call "The Spirits' Champions" (I probably miss wrote that) and can be found on my dashboard. I hope y'all like this one. :D


End file.
